


Study Date

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny have a study date in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Stiles is trying very hard to walk slowly and smoothly, mostly because he’s holding two hot coffees and he’d rather not spill them all over the place.

He’s got a study date, of all things, with, of all people, Danny. And he’s excited to the point where he wants to run into the library at full speed, he can’t because again, the coffees.

So he walks into the library slowly and starts scanning the tables for Danny. It takes him a second, but he finds him, sitting at one of the tables in the back. Danny has already opened up his backpack and has the contents of it spread everywhere. It looks like something exploded.

He walks over, puts on his best smile and says, “Hey.”

Danny looks up at him, eyes the coffees in his hands and says, “You’re late.”

Stiles huffs and pulls his hands back as Danny grabs for one of the coffees. “There was a line-up at the coffee shop.” He sits down carefully so as to, again, not spill the coffees, and hands one to Danny.

Danny takes a huge sip of his and almost immediately chokes on it. “What is this?” He holds the offending, apparently disgusting coffee, out at arm’s length.

“Hmm… let’s see…” Stiles says as he lifts the lid of the coffee cup he’s got in his hand. “That’s the one with almond flavor and cream in it.” Without asking, he grabs the cup out of Danny’s hand and switches it for the one he’s holding. “This one’s black.”

Danny just shakes his head, takes a sip of the black coffee and sighs happily. 

“How can you drink that?” Stiles asks with a shake of his head and a grimace.

“How can you like all that crap in yours?” Danny asks, mimicking Stiles with an over-the-top head shake and grimace that, by all accounts, should contort his face into something ugly, but doesn’t.

They both stare each other down and take a long sip of coffee. It’s quiet for a few seconds before Stiles says, “So what homework are you working on?”

“Chemistry,” Danny says with a sigh. He hates chemistry, which is something they share in common, even though Harris has no desire to ruin Danny’s life like he does Stiles’.

“I’ve got English,” Stiles says.

“Want me to read it over for you when you’re done?”

Stiles pauses a second, thinking before he answers. “That depends. What am I going to have to do for it?”

Danny smiles. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”


End file.
